Crazy About You
by Cantil
Summary: Oliver Wood is dared to ask Lord Voldemort on a date however, he never expected him to say yes nor did he expect to realize that he is in love with Voldemort. What will happen now?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Oliver Wood is dared to ask Lord Voldemort on a date however, he never expected him to say yes nor did he expect to realize that he was in love with Voldemort. What will happen now? **

**Cantil: Hello everyone, and welcome to my new story. Another Oliver Wood/Voldemort pairing aka slash. I would love it if you guys told me what you think. Enjoy!**

**Crazy About You**

**Chapter 1**

It had started off as a normal day at Harry Potter's godfather Sirius black's mansion. Harry, Oliver Wood, Sirius, Remus, and even Severus were all sitting in Harry's bedroom playing truth or dare. Harry had finally gotten taken away from his abusive relatives and had gained a healthy weight. Oliver was very happy about this. He had gotten worried about his friends health when he found out about the abuse.

Everyone in the room had joined Voldemort in the war when they found out that Dumbledore had been manipulating them all. Harry had begged Hermione and Ron to come, but they refused to believe that Dumbledore was a bad person. They were all pawns in his game and none of them wished to stay under his thumb any longer. Voldemort excepted each and everyone of them with open arms. He and Harry even became friends.

Anyway, the game had started off normally. Everyone picking truth, and only occasionally picking dares. No one really wanted too get dared to eat dog crap like Sirius had. That is until the bottle stopped spinning and landed on Oliver. Oliver cursed his luck silently.

"Oliver, truth or dare?" Sirius asked innocently. Oliver thought his options over.

_If I pick truth then I look like a weakling because I haven't picked one dare this whole game, but if I pick dare then I have to do something embarrassing. Come on Oliver, just pick dare. Be a man. I mean, what's the worst that could happen? _Oliver thought that a lot of things could go wrong, but decided to ignore it anyways.

"Dare." Oliver said confidently, though he didn't feel it. He immeadiately regretted his choice when Sirius smirked.

Sirius seemed to be thinking things over intently. Harry leaned in to whisper in Sirius's ear. Sirius grinned evily.

"I dare you to ask Lord Voldemort out on a date. A proper date, with a candle light dinner, dressed formally, and it has to be a fancy restaurant." Sirius said, with a bright smile.

Oliver shot out of his seat in anger and embarrassment. He knew he shouldn't have picked dare.

"Are you kidding me? The Dark Lord will kill me if I were to ask such a thing. Besides I doubt he would say yes in the first place. Especially to me. What happens if he says no?" Oliver asked tentatively.

"That's easy. If he says no then you have to keep asking until he says yes, and you can't ckicken out either." Harry was the one to speak this time.

"Fine. When do I do it?" Oliver asked, defeat clear in his voice.

Sirius looked to Harry for help, clearly not thinking that far. Harry sighed with amusement.

"There's going to be a meeting tonight. You can ask him after everyone leaves, but you'll have to prove that you actually asked. We'll use a pensive for that. Good luck, you'll need it." Harry explained, smile never leaving his face, which annoyed Oliver to no end. He wanted to wipe that smile right off Harry's face.

After Oliver agreed to the terms, everyone decided to stop the game. It was getting close to dinner and no one knew what time Voldemort was going to call them, just that it was that night. Oliver silently left the room, to go to his own room.

A little while later, everyone was called to dinner. Oliver picked at his meal, too nervous to eat. It wasn't long after dinner that Voldemort called them.

**xxx**

Oliver stood at the back of the gathered group of Death Eaters, nervously chewing on his nails.

"Welcome, my friends." Voldemort began quietly. "I have gathered you all to start going over plans to take over the ministry. To do that Dumbledore must first be taken care of. I have left that task to Harry and Severus." Voldemort looked to Harry and Severus. The two nodded silently.

"Meanwhile the rest of you will get positions in the ministry. I don't care what it is as long as it can gain us access inside. Which means you will be researching the wards placed around the place, and getting close to the minister. I want full reports every week. Understood?" Voldemort asked, glaring for effect. Everyone nodded.

"Good. You're all dismissed." Voldemort sat back on his throne, stroking Nagini's head as he spoke to her quietly. Oliver waited patiantly for the whole room to empty. Sirius clapped him on the back before he and Harry left the room.

Oliver took a deep breath before walking up to the throne. Voldemort didn't seem to notice him, still deep in conversation with his familiar. Oliver cleared his throat, snapping Voldemort's attention to him. Ruby eyes meeting brown. Oliver blushed.

"M-My Lord, I was wondering...if perhaps maybe you would consider ever going out on a date with me?" Oliver stuttered. Voldemort looked surprised before quickly hiding it. He looked at Oliver intently, as Oliver bit his lip nervously.

"Okay." Voldemort said, smirking at Oliver's dumbfounded expression. _Oh, my god, he said yes. He actually said yes to me. _Oliver shook his head. _Stop acting like a girl, Oliver. _Oliver quickly recovered.

"Okay. How about Friday?" Oliver asked, afraid that Voldemort would change his mind.

"Sounds fine. Come by seven to meet me. No later." Voldemort warned, with a small glare. Oliver quickly nodded.

"Of course, I promise I wont be late. Thank you, my Lord." Oliver said happily. Voldemort nodded before he ignored Oliver in favor of talking to Nagini again. Oliver took the hint and left the room, a small smile on his face.

Oliver never expected to be this happy over a simple date but he couldn't help it. He was excited, and terrified for Friday to come. Oliver went back to Harry's mansion and got ready for bed, the smile never leaving his face.

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Oliver Wood is dared to ask Lord Voldemort on a date however, he never expected him to say yes nor did he expect to realize that he was in love with Voldemort. What will happen now? **

**Cantil: New chapter!**

**Crazy About You**

**Chapter 2**

The day was finally here. It was Friday, and as the time came closer to seven, Oliver grew more nervous. He paced in front of his closet, looking through his clothes in distaste. Harry watching him silently. Oliver sighed for the hundredth time that day.

_Oh, man. What the hell am I going to wear? _Oliver asked himself, beginning to panic.

Harry calmly walked up to Oliver's closet, pulled out black slacks and a white dress shirt, handed it to Oliver before walking back to his spot on Oliver's bed. Oliver looked from the outfit to Harry, his mouth opened slightly. He shook his head, a small smile gracing his face as he quickly got dressed.

Oliver turned to Harry. "So, how do I look?" He asked, nervously fingering the edges of his shirt.

"Like a man about to face his execution." Harry teased. "Come on. Loosen up a bit. You'll do fine." Harry smiled at Oliver's doubtful expression.

"I don't know Harry. I've never been on a date before, especially with a dark lord. What if I do or say something wrong?" Oliver asked.

"Oliver, I said you would do fine and you will. Now you just need to relax and have fun tonight." Harry said confidently. Oliver felt a little better after Harry's pep talk. That is until Harry's watch started beeping at six-fifty-five, letting them know it was time for Oliver to go.

Oliver was breathing heavily, trying to calm his nerves and staring intently at the wall, as if in a trance. Harry patted him on the back reassuringly.

"Go, Oliver. You don't want to be late." Harry pushed Oliver towards the door, effectively snapping Oliver back to reality. Oliver bid Harry farewell and apparated to Voldemort's mansion.

Harry watched his friend go with a smile. "Good luck, mate." He whispered to the empty room, and left to find his godfather and the others.

**xxx**

Oliver arrived with three minutes to spare, but quickly made his way inside and up to Voldemort's study. He paused for a moment outside the door. He ran a hand through his hair nervously, took a deep breath and knocked.

"Enter." Came the sharp command from the opposite side of the door. Steeling himself, Oliver opened the door and walked in. Voldemort was standing regally by the only window in the room. He was dressed in his traditional black flowing robes. Oliver found him beautiful.

"Are you ready?" Voldemort asked, calmly walking up to Oliver. Oliver nodded, smiling nervously.

"Of course."

The two made their way out of the mansion in silence. Oliver had thought long and hard about where to take Voldemort out on a date, but finally settled for a restaurant called Alec which was located in London. It was a very high-class restaurant, and was almost impossible to get a reservation, but Oliver persuaded the man on the phone easily enough. With a lot of money.

Oliver apparated them to the front of the restaurant. Voldemort was reluctant to let Oliver touch him at first, but allowed it when Oliver pointed out that it was the only way to apparate. Once there Oliver let go of Voldemort's arm, and two made their way inside and walked up to the man up front who was checking for people's reservations.

"Name?" The man asked, eyeing Oliver with disdain. Oliver sneered right back at him.

"Oliver Wood." Oliver said, glaring at the man when he saw him stare at Voldemort in pure hatred, realizing who Oliver was with.

The man checked the list, nodded and led them to their table at the back of the restaurant. Their table was big enough for two people, had a lit candle in the middle and a romantic atmosphere around it. Voldemort and Oliver sat across from each other when the man walked away. The two were looking through the menus in a tense silence.

"So..." Oliver started, nervously fiddling with his silverware. Before Oliver could continue though, their waitress came over to take their order.

Voldemort ordered steak and potatoes with a glass of wine, and Oliver decided to order the same. "What made you say yes to my date?" Oliver asked when they were alone.

"So, what made you decide to ask me out on a date?" Voldemort asked instead, curiously watching Oliver intently.

"Well," Oliver was fishing for something, anything to say that wouldn't embarrass him, or accidentally say the dare. "You intrigue me, and I just thought that maybe I could get to know you better by asking you out." Oliver explained, barely daring to look Voldemort in the eyes, in fear that he might have said something wrong.

"What do you want to know?" Voldemort asked, guardedly. Oliver thought carefully about his question.

"Um, what do you do in your free time? I mean when you aren't hosting meetings and such." Oliver questioned.

Voldemort contemplated his answer. "I don't do much of anything because I don't have very much free time. But, I do enjoy reading, and sometimes when I find myself overwhelmed or angry I like to go outside and look at the stars. It calms me." Voldemort admitted quietly.

Oliver was surprised at Voldemort's admission, but happy that he did. The longer Oliver was alone with Voldemort the more his feelings grew for him.

_Calm down Oliver. It's not like you love him right? _Oliver knew as soon as he asked himself that question, that it was true. He had fallen for Lord Voldemort hard and fast. _Dammit. It's true. I love him. _

"Thank you for telling me that." Oliver smiled.

Their conversation continued the same way, Oliver and Voldemort asking random questions, then there was a comfortable silence as they ate. After dinner the two stayed until the waitress came to tell them that the restaurant was going to close and kindly asked them to leave, avoiding Voldemort's gaze.

Voldemort apparated them back to his mansion. They walked through the wards and up to the front door. Voldemort turned around to Oliver, who was staring at him intently. Voldemort felt surprisingly nervous, as they stared at each other in silence.

"Well goodnight." Oliver sighed, turning around to go home, but was grabbed by the shoulders and turned around.

Voldemort pressed a tender kiss to Oliver's forehead, "Goodnight, Oliver." He let go of him, opened the door and disappeared inside, closing the door quietly behind him. Oliver stared at the spot where Voldemort had been, a hand pressed to his forehead.

_I can't believe he kissed me. Granted it was only on the forehead, but still. _Oliver smiled.

He shook his head, and apparated home. When he arrived, Harry was there waiting outside by the door.

"So, how did it go?" Harry asked with a smirk. "I guess it went well considering that goofy smile on your face and the fact that you are just getting home and it's midnight." He continued. Oliver glared playfully, passing Harry to go inside. He ignored everyone watching him from the living room, and made his way up stairs to get ready for bed. It had been a long night. A good one, but a long one.

Oliver slid into bed, sleep claiming him as soon as his head hit the pillow, and a big smile on his face.

**xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Oliver Wood is dared to ask Lord Voldemort on a date however, he never expected him to say yes nor did he expect to realize that he is in love with Voldemort. What will happen now? **

**Cantil: First off I would like to thank _Trish Lovelace _for your review. I loved your review. I couldn't stop smiling after reading it, and I'm glad you enjoy my writing. Sorry it took so long to update, but here's a new chapter. **

**xxx**

Oliver awoke the next morning to sunlight streaming through a crack in the curtains. Oliver groaned, turning over intending to sleep more. That however, seemed impossible as Harry chose that moment to barge through the door with a smirk. Oliver sighed, sitting up to face Harry with his best glare.

Oliver knew his glare wasn't working when all Harry did was smile, and walked over to Oliver's closet. Oliver watched as Harry picked out a green shirt, black slacks, walked up to Oliver, threw the clothes at him and left the room. Oliver sighed in defeat, getting up and dressing quietly.

He had no idea why Harry wanted him up, but if he had to guess it would be because he wanted Oliver to tell him what happened between him and Voldemort. When Oliver came downstairs, Harry and Sirius were speaking to each other quietly. They both looked up and smiled when Oliver walked in.

Oliver sat down across from them warily. "Good morning, Oliver." Sirius greeted. Oliver nodded silently. Oliver wondered where the others were, but was too tired to ask.

"Morning." He finally muttered, picking up a piece of toast to butter.

"After breakfast we can go to my study for the pensive to prove you actually went on a date and stuck to the rules." Sirius explained, getting up from the table. "I'll meet you there." Oliver nodded, glaring at the table.

He wished he didn't have to prove anything. He didn't want Sirius or anyone else viewing his memory of their date. Oliver felt it should be private, but knew if he didn't show them they could use it against him. He was afraid that they would tell Voldemort of the dare if he wasn't careful, and he couldn't risk it. He loved Voldemort too much for everything to get ruined because of his stupidity.

Oliver soon found out that Sirius had gathered everyone in his study to show Oliver's memory. This made Oliver angry, but he reluctantly showed everyone.

**xxx**

After the memory Sirius came over to Oliver and patted him on the back, making Oliver lurch forward. "Well done." He said, a grin on his face. "You stuck to the rules, meaning you've completed the dare. You don't have to ever take the Dark Lord out again." Sirius and everyone else left the room. Oliver sat down in a chair heavily, a frown marring his face.

He knew he didn't have to take Voldemort out on a date again, but he really wanted to. He was afraid to though. Sure, Voldemort kissed him on the forehead, but that didn't mean he wanted to continue going on dates with him. Oliver sighed, and left the room to go back to his room.

The rest of the week continued much the same way. Oliver grew depressed as time went on without a call from Voldemort. No meetings, nothing. _He's probably busy. Or maybe he found out about the dare and hates me now. _Oliver shook his head of those thoughts. He didn't want to think about the dare anymore.

_The dares done. Now I can do what I want and hopefully continue to take Voldemort out on dates. He couldn't have found out about the dare. I was careful. _Oliver reassured himself. Oliver let out a gasp as he felt his mark burn. Voldemort was calling. Oliver grinned, got ready, and apparated to his master.

**xxx**

Oliver spent the majority of the meeting watching Voldemort intently, looking for signs that Voldemort knew of the dare, but Voldemort didn't seem angry. In fact he ignored Oliver the whole time. Oliver grew saddened at this. He could deal with anger, but he hated being ignored.

"Are you going to ask him out again?" Harry whispered to Oliver as Voldemort listened to reports.

"I was hoping to." Oliver admitted just as quietly. "Why?" he asked, curiously.

"Just wondering. You know you don't have to anymore, right? After all it was just a dare." Harry said. Oliver frowned, looking at Harry.

"It was never just a dare to me. Sure at first it was, but I realized I actually wanted to go on a date with him., and I hope to continue to. If he'll have me." Oliver's gaze returned to Voldemort. Their conversation ended there, unaware of the person that was listening in.

Voldemort dismissed everyone, but demanded Oliver stayed. Oliver frowned in confusion, but obeyed obediently. Once alone, Voldemort walked up to Oliver confidently, took Oliver's hand, led them outside and into the gardens silently. Leaving Nagini by herself, to her own devices.

Voldemort led Oliver to a green blanket, with a picnic basket set up in the middle of the garden. Oliver smiled brightly. They sat down across from each other, and began to eat the assortments of food. The two talked about their childhoods. Voldemort told Oliver of his time in the orphanage, and Oliver told Voldemort of his own childhood. Of how he hated his parents, and wished them dead sometimes.

Later, Voldemort pulled Oliver in a laying position next to him, and the two watched the stars together. Voldemort pointing out constellations and Oliver listening to the sound of his voice. Voldemort told Oliver he could spend the night in a spare bedroom, and Oliver accepted almost greedily. Anything to be close to Voldemort.

Voldemort walked him to a room across from his. The room was big, a king size bed with green sheets lined the far wall, a fireplace not far off with a cozy armchair in front of it, and a desk in front of a window looking over the gardens. After inspecting the room, Oliver turned to Voldemort.

"Thank you." Oliver said gratefully. Voldemort nodded, walked up to Oliver, grabbed his face in his hands and slammed their lips together passionately. Oliver lost himself in the kiss. He never wanted it to end, but the need to breathe made it impossible to continue. Voldemort smirked as Oliver breathed heavily, their faces only inches apart. Voldemort pulled away reluctantly, turned and left the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

Oliver regained control of himself, sighing happily, as he got ready for bed. Oliver fell asleep with a big smile. He couldn't wait to see Voldemort the next morning.

Little did Oliver know that someone was planning on causing him and Voldemort problems in their relationship very soon.

**xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: Oliver Wood is dared to ask Lord Voldemort on a date however, he never expected him to say yes nor did he expect to realize that he is in love with Voldemort. What will happen now? **

**Cantil: Here's the next chapter guys!**

**Crazy About You **

**Chapter 4**

**xxx**

The next morning, Oliver woke to someone petting his hair tenderly. Oliver sighed in pleasure, as talented fingers massaged his scalp. There was a deep husky chuckle, and the hand moved away. Oliver whined, but sat up. He looked up only to see Lord Voldemort sitting at the edge of the bed, smirking at him. Oliver blushed heavily.

"Well, good morning." Voldemort greeted, lips pulling up slightly.

"Morning." Oliver muttered through a yawn. Voldemort chuckled again.

"Someones not much of a morning person." Voldemort commented in amusement. Oliver blushed again, smiling.

"You've got that right." Oliver agreed wholeheartedly. He wasn't much of a morning person, but who was? Voldemort apparently was

"Well, why don't you get dressed and we can go downstairs for breakfast." Voldemort suggested. He stood up, and went outside the room, closing the door behind him. Oliver looked around, noticing the clothes sitting on his bed. _H__e must have brought them when he came in. _Oliver thought with a smile.

He quickly got dressed in the black dress shirt and brown slacks, then went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He walked to the door and opened it. Voldemort was waiting on the other side, staring off into space. He looked up when Oliver came out, turned around, and led the way to the dining room. Oliver followed obediently.

Oliver and Voldemort were enjoying breakfast when Bellatrix, one of Voldemort's most loyal, came barging in haughtily until she saw Voldemort and immediately bowed low.

Voldemort had an annoyed look on his face as he spoke coldly. "What do you want Bellatrix?" He asked, uninterested. Bella smirked at Oliver hatefully, before taking a seat across from Voldemort uninvited. Oliver looked on in confusion. He didn't know why Bellatrix was smirking at him, but it couldn't be good with her.

As far as Oliver knew, he hadn't ever done anything to her to permit such a response. In fact he's never spoken to her in the time he's been a Death Eater. He looked warily at her. She seemed proud of herself, and she looked knowingly at Oliver, as if she knew something he didn't.

"I have some valuable information, my Lord." She shot a look at Oliver. Dread shot through Oliver. He understood now. She was going to tell Voldemort about the dare and there was nothing Oliver could do to stop her.

"Pertaining to what?" Voldemort asked impatiently.

"It would seem that Oliver Wood isn't who you thought he is." She started, smirking at Oliver.

Voldemort looked between the two of them in confusion. "What do you mean?" He demanded.

"You see, my Lord. Oliver, here, only asked you out because he was dared to. I overheard him and Potter talking about it during the meeting yesterday." She said matter of factly. Voldemort looked at Oliver, daring him to deny it. Oliver flinched, but said nothing. He wished he would disappear in that moment.

"Is this true?" Voldemort finally asked. Oliver refused to look at him. "Is it true?" Voldemort demanded.

Oliver found his voice. "Yes, but -"

"Get out." Voldemort interrupted glaring coldly. Oliver flinched again, tears building up in the corners of his eyes. Bellatrix smiled, in satisfaction.

"Please, if you'll just let me explain -" Oliver tried begging, but was interrupted again.

"Explain what?! How you played with my feelings? How you did a dare you could have easily gotten out of and continued with it? Did you enjoy watching me suffer?" Voldemort asked, angrily, hurt in his voice.

"No, of course not." Oliver cried, standing up.

"When were you going to tell me of this dare? When it was too late?" Voldemort asked.

"No. I – I wanted to tell you, but I was afraid. Afraid you wouldn't believe me, when I told you of my feelings for you, that if you found out about the dare, you would hate me." Oliver explained.

"Well it's too late for that, isn't it?" Voldemort said, venomously. Oliver flinched. "I want you out of here, Oliver Wood and I never want to see you again, do you hear me?"

"Please, I -" Oliver tried in vain to get Voldemort to understand. To listen to what he had to say, but Voldemort ignored his plea, and Oliver didn't blame him.

"Get. Out." Voldemort snarled, pointing towards the door. Unable to hold back his tears anymore, Oliver began to sob pitifully as he made his way out of Voldemort's mansion. If he would have looked back he would have seen Voldemort staring at him regretfully and sadly.

Bellatrix smirked. _I'm so glad I got rid of that fool, now Voldemort can pay attention to only me_. She thought happily.

"You too Bellatrix." Voldemort said.

"My Lord?" She asked in confusion.

"Get out." He said expressionless. She quickly got up and left.

**xxx**

Oliver stumbled his way up the stairs to Sirius's mansion, ignoring the pitying looks he was receiving. He walked through his bedroom door, slamming it behind him, threw himself on his bed and buried his head in his pillow. His sobs carrying out to the occupants downstairs.

Harry grew worried for his friend. He knew Oliver probably didn't want anyone to bug him, but that never stopped Harry before.

Harry knocked on Oliver's door. He let himself in when he got no response. Harry walked up to Oliver and sat down on the edge of the bed. Oliver sat up, and looked at Harry through tear filled eyes. Harry held his arms out silently. Oliver threw himself at Harry, burying his head in Harry's chest.

"What happened Oliver?" He asked cautiously.

"H – He Found out a – about the dare." Oliver croaked weakly.

Understanding dawned in Harry's eyes. He grew a determined look on his face while holding Oliver. He would fix this, if it was the last thing he did. For his friends happiness.

**xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: Oliver Wood is dared to ask Lord Voldemort out on a date however, he never expected him to say yes nor did he expect to realize that he is in love with Voldemort. What will happen now? **

**Cantil: I just wanted to announce that the sequel to _When you love someone _will be written and posted sometime after this story is finished. I just want to make sure I finish this one first. So, here's the next and last chapter! Sorry it took so long to update, but my internet was acting up. **

**Crazy About You**

**Chapter 5**

**xxx**

It had been a week since Oliver last saw Voldemort, and he hadn't come out of his room since. He was too afraid that he would yell at Sirius for giving him the dare. He also didn't want to see the pity on their faces. Harry had been respectful of Oliver's wishes, and brought him food daily. By the end of the week though Harry knew something had to be done. If Voldemort wasn't going to call a meeting than Harry would meet him.

Harry had never seen Oliver happier than when he and Voldemort were together. Ever since Harry had found out that he was a horcrux, and must die, he decided to join Voldemort. He didn't want to die. Sirius and the others were happy to follow him in his decision. They were upset at first, until they met Voldemort themselves and found him to be different from what Dumbledore preached.

Voldemort never lied to them, treated them with respect, and never kept secrets on the war. Harry was very glad that he had decided to follow Voldemort, and knew that he had to fix things between Oliver and Voldemort.

It was these thoughts while Oliver slept that led him to Voldemort's mansion uninvited, to face him.

Harry knocked on Voldemort's study door. "Enter." Called Voldemort tiredly.

Harry walked in, closed the door behind him, walked up to a chair set up in front of Voldemort's desk, and sat. Harry noticed dark circles underneath Voldemort's eyes. The two stared at each other for a few minutes, before Voldemort broke the silence.

"What do you want Harry?" Voldemort asked, emotionless. Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair tiredly.

"What happened between you and Oliver? I asked Oliver, but could only get him to tell me bits and pieces." Harry asked cautiously.

"That's none of your business." Voldemort snapped, angrily.

"Oh, I think it is. You and Oliver are my friends and friends tell each other things, no matter how embarrassing, stupid, or crazy it is. So, spill." Harry demanded with a glare.

"I found out about the dare." Voldemort admitted, bitterly. "From Bellatrix."

"Yes, and what happened then?" Harry asked curiously. He needed to know all the facts before he could help them.

"I told Oliver that I never wanted to see him again and kicked him out." Voldemort stated, regretfully.

"Really? Without giving him a chance to explain himself?"

"Yes. At the time I was too angry to listen to anything he had to say, but he was just playing with my feelings. It didn't matter to him." Voldemort looked out the window sadly, lost in thought.

"You're wrong." Harry said.

"What?" Voldemort's head snapped up to Harry.

"I said you're wrong. Oliver hasn't been outside of his room all week. He barely eats or sleeps. He spends most of his time staring out the window wistfully. He's in love with you, Voldemort. I see it in the way he looks at you. He loathes himself for what he did to you." Harry explained sadly.

"You – You mean it? He loves me?" Voldemort asked in disbelief.

"Yes." Harry said, a small smile playing on his face.

"So, what do we do?" Voldemort asked, completely lost. He never felt this way about a human being before. He had never loved anyone besides Nagini. He didn't know what to do.

"Well, I do have an idea." Harry said quietly. Contemplating the best way to go about it.

"Come on then, let's hear it." Voldemort demanded. Harry stood up, smiling brightly now.

"Call a meeting tomorrow. I'll make sure Oliver is there, and then you ask me and Oliver to stay behind when everyone leaves." Harry explained. Voldemort stood as well.

"Okay, but why the two of you?" Voldemort asked in curiosity.

"Hey, I have to see this very skilful plan play out." Harry said with a pout. Voldemort shook his head in amusement.

"Fine, but it better work, now get out." Voldemort dismissed. Harry smiled, and left.

**xxx**

The next morning, Harry got Oliver dressed and ready to go. Oliver did not know what was going on, but he didn't feel like asking, and if Harry's smile was anything to go by, he wouldn't answer Oliver's questions anyways. Harry went and got them breakfast, and the two stayed in Oliver's room all day.

Oliver noticed that Harry would anxiously look towards his dark mark at random intervals. This only made Oliver more suspicious. Oliver had just finished his dinner when he finally got his answer to his question. His dark mark was burning. After one week of being silent, Voldemort was calling a meeting.

Oliver grew panicked. Should he go? Would Voldemort kick him out or allow him to stay? Was he even welcomed to meetings anymore? Harry wouldn't let Oliver think anymore on it though. He grabbed his arm and apparted them to Voldemort's mansion.

When Harry and Oliver arrived, all the other Death Eaters were present. Harry pulled Oliver to lean against the wall next to him in the back of the room. Oliver nervously fiddled with his black robe as Voldemort gracefully entered the room. Voldemort looked to Oliver briefly, Oliver looked down in respect. This is where Oliver's eyes stayed all meeting, even though he could feel the eyes on him.

Voldemort dismissed everyone, but not before making one last announcement. "Oliver, Harry, stay behind." He looked at each in turn when saying their names.

Oliver's head snapped up in confusion. Everyone left the room in relief, thinking that they got out of some sort of punishment. Sirius looked at Harry who nodded with a smile, then left the room with the others.

Oliver watched as Harry gave Voldemort a thumbs up, walked up to the throne, and stood next to Voldemort. Voldemort looked intently at Oliver. "I'm sorry, Oliver." Voldemort apologized sincerely.

Oliver looked up, surprised. "Why are you sorry? I should be the one apologizing. I should have never accepted the dare in the first place." Oliver muttered bitterly. Voldemort shook his head, walking up to Oliver until they were inches apart.

"I'm not." Voldemort stated quietly.

"What?" Oliver asked in confusion.

"I realized that I'm not upset you accepted the dare. In fact I'm glad that you did. If it wasn't for the dare I would have never realized my feelings for you. So, for that I'm truly thankful. I just wish you had asked me out for yourself, not after being dared to." Voldemort explained. Their faces were growing closer as Voldemort spoke.

"I never dared to. I thought if I asked you I would be killed on the spot. I never thought you would say yes. It took a dare to push me." Oliver said. "So, can we start over?" Oliver asked, hope flaring through his eyes.

Voldemort held out his hand. Oliver grabbed it gently and shook it. "Hello, I just noticed how handsome you are, and I was wondering...would you like to go on a date with me?" Oliver asked nervously, smiling shyly.

"I think I can clear my schedule." Voldemort teased, smiling back. Oliver laughed.

"Glad to hear it." Oliver said happily. Voldemort wasted no time in smashing their lips together passionately.

The two parted when they heard clapping coming from the throne. They turned to see Harry perched on the throne smiling in amusement. Oliver knew then that Harry was the one who came up with this very skilful plan, and judging by the smug smile on his face he knew that Oliver knew.

Oliver walked up to Harry, and hugged him tightly. "Can't breath." Harry gasped. Oliver let go and stepped back slightly. He then proceeded to smack Harry upside the head. "Ow...What was that for?" Harry asked accusingly, holding his head in pain.

"For not telling me about this plan, and this," Oliver hugged him again, "Is for being my friend, and making me happy again. Thank you, Harry. You truly are my best friend." Oliver said truthfully.

Harry smiled. "Of course. Now go." Harry pushed Oliver to Voldemort who looked slightly uncomfortable having saw their moment. Oliver took Voldemort's hand, and left the room, talking quietly as they went. Harry smiled again as he watched them go.

Nagini slithered into the room. "Do you want to help me scare Wormtail?" She asked.

"I thought you'd never ask." Harry said, following Nagini. Happy that Oliver could finally be with the one person he wanted to be with.

**xxx**

Oliver and Voldemort lay sated on their bed after three rounds of hot sex. Voldemort pulled Oliver into his arms. Oliver lay his head on Voldemort's chest, sighing happily. He knew they still had a long ways to go before they could go back to the way it was before, but for now he was content to just be with Voldemort. Everything else could wait.

"I'm crazy about you." Oliver muttered, falling asleep soon after.

"Me too." Voldemort agreed, stroking his hair as he too slowly fell asleep.

**End**

**Cantil: I may have rushed the ending, but I felt it was a good place to end on, with them finally getting back together. I truly hope you enjoyed this story and thank you for all the reviews and support. It really helped. Stay awesome! **


End file.
